


how are your lungs? (mine are aching)

by starry_eyed_knight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, some soft analogical for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_knight/pseuds/starry_eyed_knight
Summary: "“I just love you a lot,” Virgil says, and Logan starts to smile back."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 30





	how are your lungs? (mine are aching)

It’s still early when they wake. Early enough that the world is just starting to blink awake, early enough that the birds haven’t begun their day.

It’s quiet and peaceful, and Virgil is content.

It’s still early, and they’re in no rush. They can lay in bed for a little while longer.

A soft snore draws their attention to their side, where their partner sleeps on soundly. They smile a little; it isn’t often that they wake up before Logan does, and they’re suddenly glad they did today. His hard edges are softened by sleep and Virgil’s chest aches as they’re overwhelmed by the love they feel for this ridiculous man.

They remember their first date, to this aquarium that Logan had mentioned prior. They weren’t really much for the place itself; the big tanks gave them anxiety ( _ what if the glass breaks what if something gets out what if- _ ), but the way he’d lit up while telling them every relevant fact he knew nearly made up for that. They decided it was worth it, though, when they told him a joke they’d heard from their brother ( _ “Why did the fisherman start doing drugs? Pier pressure.” _ ); they knew he wasn’t much for jokes, so they weren’t expecting much of a reaction. They must’ve caught him off guard with it, though, because a laugh bubbled out of him before he could slap a hand over his mouth.

They remember a night before they got together. They couldn’t sleep, not being able to breathe in the confines of their room. They had run out into the night and had gone to the park instead. It was summer, a cool night with a clear sky. Logan had been there, lying in the grass of the park. They didn’t speak to each other at all that night, but Virgil had still felt less alone than they had in a long time.

They remember just yesterday morning. Logan sitting on the front porch, eyes closed with his face turned up into the sunlight. They’d stood there, unwilling or maybe unable, to break the silence. He’d smiled, eyes still closed, and said,  _ “Are you going to stand there all morning?” _

Their heart is  _ aching _ , in the best way possible. Their lungs feel close to  _ bursting _ .

Logan shuffles closer to them, before his eyes blink open. “What’re you smiling about?” he asks, his voice hushed.

“I just love you a lot,” Virgil says, and Logan starts to smile back.

It’s still early, and neither of them are going back to sleep, but that’s okay. Virgil is content to swap sappy smiles with Logan until the rest of the world wakes, and it seems like Logan is content here too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @starry-eyed-spectre


End file.
